disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Montana 3
}} Hannah Montana 3 is the soundtrack for the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. It is set to be released on July 14, 2009 by Walt Disney Records.Amazon.com The soundtrack will feature twelve songs from the third season of Hannah Montana and one song, a Hannah Montana duet with Corbin Bleu, that was used in the season two finale. Miley Cyrus as her character Hannah Montana sings twelve out of the thirteen tracks on the album which include two duets, one with David Archuleta and another with Corbin Bleu. Mitchel Musso's song, "Lets Make This Last 4Ever", which was featured on the episode, You Gotta Lose That Job, is the only track on the album not to be sung by Cyrus as Hannah Montana. Track listing Singles ;"It's All Right Here" "It's All Right Here" is the first single from Hannah Montana 3. The video premiered on Disney Channel on November 2008 and was sent to Radio Disney around then. The song peaked at number 1 on Radio Disney's Top 30. One review said, "While the song isn't a huge departure from her earlier efforts, it sounds like Hannah has grown up a bit." and gave 4/5 stars. ;"Let's Do This" "Let's Do This" is the second single from this album. It was featured in Hannah Montana: The Movie and its soundtrack. "Let's Do This" reached the summit of the Radio Disney charts in March, 2009. Due to digital download sales, the song peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Chart at no. 23 (Hot 100 - 123). The video premiered on Disney Channel in December 2008. The song peaked at no. 1 on Radio Disney's Top 30. ;"Let's Get Crazy" "Let's Get Crazy" is the third single in this soundtrack. This song was first used in Hannah Montana: The Movie and was featured on the movie's soundtrack before being used in the series. A music video premiered in January 2009 as part of promotion for Hannah Montana: The Movie. The song peaked inside the Top 10 on Radio Disney, and due to strong digital sales, debuted and peaked at number 57 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100Hannah Montana Chart History; in the Canadian Hot 100 the track peaked at no. 26. *Note: "Let's Get Crazy" is also featured in the compilation album, Disney Channel Playlist.Disney Channel Playlist ;"I Wanna Know You" "I Wanna Know You" is the fourth single from Hannah Montana 3. It premiered on Radio Disney on May 2, 2009 before the Hannah Montana episode, Promma Mia and has received airplay since. The song has peaked at no. 1 on Radio Disney's Dot Com Top 3. Critical reception for the track was positive stating that "I Wanna Know You has the perfect recipe for pop success" and gained 4/5 stars.Common Sense Media review "I Wanna Know You" ;"Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" is the fifth single from Hannah Montana 3. It will premiere May 22, 2009 on Radio Disney Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill) Planet Premiere and the music video is set to premiere on Disney Channel the same day."Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" Video Premiere References Category:Disney albums Category:Hannah Montana